


不推荐在白宫里突然晕倒（Passing out in the Whitehouse is not recommended）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Future Fic, Intersex, Jor-El the unhelpful A.I, M/M, President Lex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 克拉克经历意想不到的生物教育。





	不推荐在白宫里突然晕倒（Passing out in the Whitehouse is not recommended）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing out in the Whitehouse is not recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629967) by [Santheum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum). 



> 我开始看超人前传（我知道，晚到派对15年），然后吞噬了一吨的同人小说。我在看到第三季的时候开始写这篇完全是自我放纵的作品。你可以说这是一篇AU的future fic。我把它给我的一位朋友看，她说“写的很好，你可以发布它，然后哭一哭吧因为现在是2017年而不是2003年”。  
> 所以，阅读快乐，十分抱歉我现在要去拿纸巾擦擦眼泪。

\- 

当克拉克睁开眼，他的视野一片模糊，白色的天花板上像是长满了晃动的脑袋。大声呻吟，他闭上眼，又睁开，用手指捏了捏鼻梁。亦或者说，他试图这么做 —— 他的手无用地扑腾了几下，之后重重落在他的胸上。

“ 他醒过来了。 ” 有人说，口气慌张。克拉克不认得这个声音，地板在他身下醉醺醺地旋转。

“ 是的，我知道。 ”

这个声音克拉克倒是认得出来。世界踉跄，眩晕感在他试图坐起时让他想吐。几双手伸过来帮他坐起，之后他脑袋搁在膝盖间，几乎喘不上气来。他到底是怎么就特么的到地上去的？

有人员慌乱地进出，然后那个熟悉的声音轻快地说。 “ 行了，你们所有人都出去。我会照看他。 ”

“ 但是总统先生 ——”

“ 我刚才的命令有哪一点让你觉得这只是个建议？ ” 莱克斯卢瑟说，他的声音锋利如剃刀的边缘。

克拉克的脑海里突然浮现出关于莱克斯的一副画面，那是许多年前了，站在他破旧的谷仓里，鞋子上沾着几根稻草，这画面出入意料地可笑。他的肩膀抖动，克拉克抓紧了自己的脚踝，呼吸咯吱作响。

没人意识到他突然地歇斯底里，一阵忙乱地动作后，工作人员离去了。出现在克拉克视线里的那双鞋子十分可悲地没有稻草，但它们令人难以置信地闪亮。他的视线向上移，扫过白色的休闲裤，那人优雅以随意的姿态站立，那张隐秘又熟悉的脸上眉毛高高挑起。

“ 连我都没有一下子把所有身体机能都关闭的能力，而你却能十分高效地，晕倒在椭圆办公室里。 ” 莱克斯说，脸上挂着嘲弄的微笑。

“ 我睡过去了。 ” 克拉克说，争辩道。晕倒听上去对他受伤的自尊心来说过于柔弱。

莱克斯的坏笑扩大了，他的眼里闪烁着好奇。 “ 行吧，问题是，这是怎么突然发生的？ ”

克拉克皱起眉头。细节突然以惊人的速度涌回了他的大脑。他来质问莱克斯关于莱克斯集团旗下子公司领导的一个项目 —— 一家莱克斯公开否认与之有任何联系的公司，因为没有任何别的事情会能干涉他做好美国总统的职责。几个月来，克拉克和路易斯追查的一连串的线索都证明之情并不如莱克斯所说的那样。然而，想要将任何劣迹与莱克斯联系起来就如想要在快速流动的水中立起文具一样困难。这一次，克拉克更是连一句话都没能说，就眼前一黑，耳朵嗡嗡作响，摔了个狗啃泥。

莱克斯依然在等他的解释，双手交叉抱在胸前，靠在总统专用的桌上。深色的桃花心木与他的白色西装形成鲜明的对比 —— 这搭配非常显然是故意的。克拉克依然觉得头重脚轻，但愿莱克斯将他的不回答视作某种固执，而不是克拉克自己也毫无头绪。

椭圆办公室里的确没有氪石，他为确保已经扫描过了 —— 但是莱克斯得意洋洋的样子依然使他抓狂。咬了咬牙，克拉克摇摇晃晃站起来。他由衷希望自己还能飞，因为他可绝对不要莱克斯帮他叫计程车。

“ 这简直是浪费我的时间。 ” 他最后说，瞪了莱克斯一眼。然而莱克斯看来去更加得意洋洋了，这使得克拉克的心中闪过一阵热辣的恼怒。

“ 我也可以说是你在浪费我的时间，但是我从不会厌倦看超人像劣质的纸板一样瘫痪在地上。请不要大意地多来几次。 ”

 

 

\- 

“ 超人晕倒了？ ” 路易斯说，声音尖锐。

克拉克畏缩了一下。 “ 别这么大声。 ” 好几个人转过视线来，克拉克赶忙低下头。 “ 但是，没错，他就是这么说的。就是在椭圆办公室睡过去了。 ” 如同一个大傻瓜，他没把这话说出来。

“ 莱克斯是怎样，端出一套嵌了氪石的铠甲了吗？ ” 路易斯说，她的手指颤抖，克拉克知道这是她想要抽烟的征兆。他不怪她 —— 如果他抽烟的话，至少能让他的手有些事做，而不是在他心不在焉的时候将圆珠笔按来按去。

“ 我不认为是这样。 ” 克拉克说，皱着眉。莱克斯什么都没做 —— 没有发光的氪石，没有外星文物。他从打开的窗户外飘进来，落在椭圆办公室里，然后当即就晕倒了。

克拉克对晕倒之前的那几秒有一种奇怪的记忆。 一旦他降落，他耳中的嗡嗡声就开始了，但在此之前，他感到意外的热。它来得十分缓慢，使他几乎没有注意到，直到他走进椭圆办公室，那发热才突然切换到了了难以忍受的地步。空气中有一种气味，亦或者是别的什么，那种熟悉的，深深的男性荷尔蒙的气息。克拉克不想去追寻那部分到底是什么——那是他在Smallville时的记忆了，当他还是个少年的时候。他总将这气味与他某个最好的朋友在台球桌前向前倾倒身体联系在一起，悠长的午后变成夜晚，那隐秘的微笑让克拉克着迷如飞蛾扑火般着迷。不过那都是古老的历史了。

显然在克拉克反思的时间里，路易斯一直在说个不停，当她将期待的目光转向他时，克拉克眨眨眼。

“ 呃 ……”

“ 小镇人，你要是不听我讲话，我就可要打你了。如果我们不能将超人的事情怪到卢瑟的身上，我们就得从别的角度找办法。 ”

克拉克曾经，很多次试图，想要向路易斯指出，他们是在向世上最强的人类之一挑战。就那还是在莱克斯成为总统之前。他的话只会更激发她的斗志 —— 克拉克并没有不同意莱克斯需要停止他那些旁门左道的项目，但是不管是超人还是新闻媒体都没能阻止莱克斯一意孤行。

他和路易斯的不同之处在于，路易斯认为莱克斯邪恶到无可救药，而在克拉克的眼中，莱克斯是一个野心勃勃并且崇尚灰色道德的男人。莱克斯总是那样，走一些对他自己有利的捷径。 “ 这样的事情总会要发生的，克拉克，只是我的方法更有效率罢了。 ” 他可以想象莱克斯这么说。不，不是那样 —— 不是莱克斯在近期有叫过他克拉克。这只存在于他自己的脑袋里。

他晕厥这件事 —— 不，他只是睡过去了。以极具男子气概的方式。克拉克咽了口唾沫，感觉到他的脸颊变红了。他真的必须要试图停止这么想了 —— 但是睡过去这事不过是克拉克漫长的 “ 他妈这到底是怎么回事 ” 清单上的一件。而 “ 我的生活为什么他妈会这样 ” 总是如独白一样在他的脑袋里永远不停地奔跑。也许下次他去孤独堡垒的时候，他可以向 A.I. 咨询一下。

 

 

\- 

克拉克着实希望自己没有向 A.I. 咨询这件事。

因为很显然，他在 26 岁的当下，正在经历某种类似氪星人青春期的时段。然而，问题是，在氪星上他们有三种性别。

克拉克瞪着水晶坐台，感觉自己的胃的底部滑进了深渊的某个地方。人们总说生活不公平，但是很显然，任何一个人都没有经历过身为外星人要经历的。克拉克并没有感觉到他自身有任何改变，但是突然的，他的身体变得那么陌生。这要么是畸形，要么就是他在地球长大的经历与这 A.I. 正耐心告诉他的新信息在剧烈冲突。这是他极少的希望他的老父亲依然还健在的情景之一，因为至少，他老父亲冷静的声音可以告诉他这一点都不重要，不管他有没有上这堂生物课，克拉克还是那个克拉克。

克拉克深吸一口气，小心翼翼将手从水晶上挪开，以免不当心就将它掰裂了。他可以解决这个问题 —— 在过去的几年里，他都没遇上需要适应新力量的情况，但是这样的事大致总是相同的，给他一些时间和练习，他总能学会与它们共处。

“ 你还需要什么信息吗，卡尔 - 艾尔？ ” 乔尔 - 艾尔的脸上毫无波动，但克拉克可以发誓他看上去有些暴躁，也许这就是他被编程的方式。

“ 是的，我 …… 我有很多问题。 ” 克拉克伸出一只手抹了抹脸，试图组织自己的想法。 “ 所以，呃，我没法说你说的些都这百分百正确，万一并不是这样的呢 …… 但是为什么我会突然晕过去？ ”

“在黄太阳影响下，你正常荷尔蒙运动被加速了。 我认为过段时间它会缓和下来。“

“ 你认为？老天。 ” 今天的 A.I. 真的让他信心满满呢。 “ 但是等等，那依然不能回答我的问题。为什么我会晕厥？ ”

出于某种原因， A.I. 看起来有些不好意思。它并不常拒绝回答克拉克的问题，但是克拉克总能看出它什么时候在试图逃避回答，比如现在。

“ 你大部分时间都是在人类周围，是吗？ ”

“ 没错。 ” 克拉克说，拖长了声音。今天 A.I. 真的是在挑战他的耐力了。

“ 嗯， ” 乔尔 - 艾尔考虑了一会儿， “ 当没有女性氪星人在周围的时候，与你同性别的氪星男人就会被纳入考虑范围。你的身体一定是意识到了现在这种情况。所以，很可能昏厥是因为你周围有潜在的适配对象 —— 你的荷尔蒙对此反应太快你的身体一时间跟不上。 ”A.I 停了一下，歪了歪脑袋。 “ 他必须是你认为与你能力相当的人，并且具有遗传的相容性。如果他们是人类的话 …… 也许是 DNA 被氪石影响过的人类？ ”

直到手下的水晶发出几近破裂的警告声时，克拉克才意识到自己又抓着台子了。被氪石影响了 DNA 的人，一个与他相当的知识分子 —— 他突然被莱克斯向他倾身过来的记忆击中，后者在开口时几乎是贴着他的耳朵耳语。 “ 亚历山大大帝也喜欢男人。 ” 莱克斯这么说，他的呼吸吹过克拉克的肌肤， “ 这是我父亲不喜欢指出的事实。 ”

那场谈话发生在多年前了，但是克拉克记得在离开大宅时感到十分异样和摇摇晃晃。莱克斯没有再提起过这个话题 —— 但是现在他能感觉到莱克斯的呼吸吹在他脖子的侧面，闻到莱克斯身上的古龙水味就好像莱克斯触手可及一般，他的嘴唇离克拉克的下巴只有几英寸的距离。

一声呻吟回荡在堡垒内，然后克拉克的膝盖一下子瘫软了。

“ 哦不。 ” 他喘着气，闭上眼睛试图抓着水晶台来保持平衡。这下他完蛋了。

 

 

-

很显然，规避莱克斯不是最好方法。他只是需要给他的荷尔蒙一些时间冷静下来，就像 A.I. 所建议的那样。他早能先学会不拼命地追求拉娜，所以这次的情况也不会有所不同。他只是需要时间，冷静的头脑，和与莱克斯保持完全距离。

说的总比做的要容易。

看来克拉克突然的无能使得莱克斯成为了所有超级坏蛋，以及少数局外人争相攻击的目标。以前莱克斯不需要费吹灰之力就能惹恼别人，而现在他似乎为此做出了额外特别的努力。

第一个突发事件是有人试图制造一起类似 JFK 的刺杀 —— 克拉克穿着他的超级制服，在子弹还没飞出十英尺就抓住了它，比人思考的速度还要快。他与枪手大眼瞪小眼，后者满眼恐惧，之后飞奔想要溜走。克拉克几秒内就抓住了他的领子，并且及时的制止了第二个射手。

莱克斯想要公开感谢他，但是克拉克离得远远的求他别谢了。在椭圆办公室里晕倒是一回事，但是当着整个新闻网络的面晕倒就完全是疯狂之举了。克拉克完全就能想象头条新闻会怎么说 —— 超人被总统莱克斯征服 —— 他在一声腾空的巨响中溜走，莱克斯困惑的表情却紧紧跟随着他。

克拉克并不是专门会去窃听莱克斯地盘上的麻烦 —— 对莱克斯，他差不多总是会竖着一只耳朵，但现在这事情的荒谬程度就快赶上拉娜郎的水平了。这说明了很多克拉克现在不愿意细究的事。

第二次是白宫的变异物种入侵。即使是在 Smallville 之外，陨石的变异物种依旧是克拉克生命里的祸根 —— 这些是被氪石加强过的狼，由一个自称是阿尔法的疯子指挥，意图杀死莱克斯。

克拉克冲进去，他只来得及将三匹狼甩向墙壁，之后就两眼一黑。他醒来的时候发现剩下的一匹狼正坚决地啃咬他的脑袋，这让狼足够分心，使得莱克斯得以用子弹搞定它。

“ 我们实在得停止像这样的会面了。 ” 莱克斯说，他的话语因喘气而不稳， “ 试图拯救总统的同时在白宫里晕倒不是什么上得了台面的事。 ”

他向克拉克伸出了一只手，克拉克明知不可取，但还是握住了。热流沿着克拉克的手臂蹿上去，使得他重重咽了口唾沫。莱克斯的眼睛微微瞪大了 —— 他不可能会感受到的，不是吗？

“ 我不是在救你。 ” 克拉克说，抽回手， “ 我在欣赏天花板。还有什么比躺在地上欣赏天花板更好？ ”

莱克斯给了他一瞥，这目光克拉克有多年都没见 —— 这是 “ 你很奇怪，但是我依然喜欢你 ” 的目光，克拉克的胃轻微颤抖起来。他需要离开那里。

 

 

\- 

“ 欣赏天花板，老天。 ” 克拉克喃喃，将额头抵在桌上。他真的是个傻瓜。

“ 嗨，小镇人，你在烦恼什么？ ” 路易斯说，烟味跟着她一路走过来。他不用想都知道她刚才去干什么了。

“ 变异的狼。 ” 他回答，指了指电脑上写了一半的文章。至少他得以写这个故事，这也算是拿个安慰奖了。

路易斯凑过来弯下身子，她眯起眼睛，故意不当心让他撞在了桌上。 “ 超人给了你什么内部消息了？ ”

“ 如果我说他给了，你要怎么打我？ ”

克拉克转过头去看她。她冲他笑了，那样的笑容总是让他不自在。 “ 相信我，小镇人。我有别的大鱼要钓呢。别把刺激的细节都一个人抢了，行吧？ ”

克拉克咽了口唾沫。是否有可能在爱着某人的同时也有些害怕他们？路易斯能激发他很多感觉，但她没有使他晕厥的法术。将思路拉回到他内部的生存危机，克拉克正了正身体，半心半意的努力写完他的文章。这文章会刊载在下午的版面上，但不会是他最好的作品。

在第三起意外事件发生之后 —— 其中涉及克拉克不愿意再回想的超级制服里的某部位沾满粘性物 —— 事情回归平静了几天。尽管莱克斯的影像依然在他的脑海中旋转，克拉克回到了他对抗自然灾害，以及在抢劫犯得逞之前阻止他们的日常中去。

怎么说呢 …… 这些围绕着莱克斯的情感并不是全新的，而现在他却从全然不同的角度思考它们。那对莱克斯的渴望一直都在，一种想要靠近并和莱克斯分享自己的渴望。早在克拉克穿上超人制服之前，他们就停止做朋友了，克拉克内心里总有一小部分对此是后悔的。他第一次飞到莱克斯面前的时候，克拉克可以从莱克斯的眼中看到 —— 看到莱克斯认出了他，然后突然之间所有的碎片都归位了。莱克斯的眼睛瞪大了一秒，之后他的下巴收紧了 —— 在那一瞬间克拉克心里清楚，他们的友谊正式结束了。

很显然尽管他的脑子里对此是很清楚的，但是他的身体在这方面却满不情愿。

突然发生的爆炸闹了他一个措手不及。一眨眼的工夫，莱克斯就沉甸甸都挂在他的臂弯间了，纽约的摩天大楼在他们身遭风驰电掣。上帝啊，但是莱克斯是真的好闻。克拉克紧紧搂着莱克斯的腰，他的身体向后稍倾，这样莱克斯就可以靠在他的胸前了。克拉克的鼻子正对着莱克斯耳朵的轮廓，于是他深深吸了口气，双手张开贴在莱克斯背部坚实的肌肉上。

“ 老天，克拉克。 ” 莱克斯说，他的声音因为靠着克拉克的肩膀而含混不清。他感到一阵轻微的震颤蹿过莱克斯的身体，后者突然伸手抓出了克拉克的手臂。 “ 放我下来。 ”

他们轻柔地落在一幢建筑物的楼顶，然后莱克斯立即从他怀里挣开。克拉克满不情愿地放开他，心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动。

“ 抱歉，那个爆炸，我只是 ——”

“ 我没事。 ” 莱克斯短促地说，他的神色在克拉克突然跪下时陡然尖锐起来。这是接近莱克斯这么点距离就足以把他的膝盖变成果冻。地面旋转过来，克拉克发现自己跪在楼顶的沥青地上，仰望着莱克斯高深莫测的脸。

“ 那就好。 ” 克拉克想要这么说，但声音发出来却更像是喘不上气。莱克斯目光如激光般盯着他，他的蓝眼睛锐利且洞察一切。

“ 我并不是不感谢你最近这几次的 ’ 有用程度 ’ ， ” 莱克斯说，他像是想要向克拉克伸手过去，但又半途而废。然而就这样，克拉克的整个身体都像通了电一样，想要触碰，几乎是跟着莱克斯抽走的手追了过去。莱克斯，像鹰一样敏锐，在手抽回去前，转而轻轻捏住了克拉克的下巴。

无法控制自己，克拉克字面意义地用脸颊蹭了蹭莱克斯的手，莱克斯肌肤的触感在他身体里激起一阵阵的快感。 “ 你到底是怎么了？ ” 莱克斯喃喃自语，手顺着克拉克的动作摸过去。

“ 我 …… 操。 ” 克拉克倒抽了口气，被自己突然粗俗语言吓到。上帝啊，这真是太诡异了。他刚一定没有试图像猫一样去蹭莱克斯。

“ 那倒不是不可行。 ” 莱克斯说，他的声音突然变低，并且充满勾引。伴着惊恐的抽气，克拉克逃走了，超速度一下子就将他带离了屋顶。

 

 

-

“ 我需要它停止。 ” 克拉克喃喃，在堡垒内团团乱转又突然停下。

A.I. 看起来却一点都不为所动。 “ 卡尔 - 艾尔，你指什么？ ”

克拉克紧紧捏着拳头，以防自己做出什么傻事来。 “ 你他妈清楚我指的是什么！这堡垒有医疗器材 —— 他妈帮我把荷尔蒙稳定下来！ ”

“ 你所感受到的情感虽然稍微高于普通基准，但却是十分自然的， ” 乔尔 - 艾尔心平气和地说，像往常一样高傲。有时候克拉克真的希望 A.I. 能有实体，那他就能掐着他摇晃了。

“ 稍微高于普通基准！？ ” 克拉克意识到自己在大叫，但他的自制力早就被磨损干净了。 “ 我刚在他面前跪下了！他可以要求我做任何事，而我真的会他妈的认真去考虑！我会心甘情愿撅起屁股，只要他 ——”

克拉克突然住口，脸颊烧得通红。他的心脏依然在震惊的余韵中疯狂跳动，下巴麻麻的。莱克斯触碰他的感觉如鬼影般一路追随他到这里，而没有真正的触碰，克拉克感觉自己就快因渴望而成碎片了。他用手摸了摸莱克斯刚碰过的地方，就好像这样就会将那感觉驱走似的。

乔尔 - 艾尔对他的怒气无动于衷，只不过是挑起了一根眉毛。 “ 这个男人应该因你倾心于他而感到自豪。当你刚刚出生的时候，你的妈妈和我非常高兴地发现你的性别。即使是在氪星上，那也是非常罕见的性征，它是过去岁月的回响 —— 在古老的时代，拥有你这样性征的人，是会在神庙中侍奉，被人敬仰和热爱。你可以与国王，皇后，征服者结婚 …… 如果你愿意放弃这固执的帮助人类的愿望，你可以统治我们为你选中的这个世界，与你选中的配偶一起。这才是与你的天赋权利相契合的，卡尔 - 艾尔。 ”

克拉克畏缩了一下。 “ 好了拜托了，别又说那些有的没的。莱克斯已经是总统了，他不需要再被什么别的权力冲昏头脑。 ”

“ 你看见没，卡尔 - 艾尔？ ” 乔尔 - 艾尔的眼睛亮了，如果它的眼睛能亮的话， “ 你选择了一个与你相匹配的伴侣。你为什么要拒绝呢？ ”

“ 我实在不能想象我们在讨论这个话题。 ” 克拉克喃喃，他简直想要把头在桌上撞一撞了。 “ 听着，我只是想加快这个进程，掌握自控这个 …… 不管这个是什么。我无法承受 ——” 无法承受再在莱克斯面前失控，他在脑里将这句话补完。因为这话要讲出来就说明是真的了，这使他感到不自在。

乔尔 - 艾尔又回到了面无表情的样子，双手紧握在一起。 “ 你不需要我帮你这个。 ” 他说。克拉克心中的希望抬起头，然后乔尔 - 艾尔把它踩了个粉碎。 “ 你所要做的就是让你选择的交配对象满足你的欲望，然后这个进程就会自动补完。 ”

 

 

-

迄今为止，逃避莱克斯是不成功的，克拉克简直不敢相信他自己竟然在认真考虑起乔尔 - 艾尔的建议俩了，因为他十分绝望了。他几乎没法睡着觉 —— 每一次他闭上眼睛，就能看到莱克斯用饥渴的眼神凝视着他，莱克斯的触摸就像标记一样。克拉克在他的床上辗转反侧，性欲勃发，但是又没有到他能做什么的地步。他每时每刻都发着热，面红耳赤到连路易斯都觉得他是感冒了。他必须得做出牺牲了，如果那意味是将莱克斯操到失去自我，那 —— 克拉克不如就用牺牲自尊来捡回自己的性命。

对他来说幸运的是，莱克斯在戴维营有些要事。这简直是像一个邀请了 —— 要不是克拉克已经快失去思考能力，他定是能看出来这是一个陷阱。

在黑暗的掩护下，他朝庭院的门飘过去，敲了敲英寸厚的防弹玻璃门。他观察过守卫了，莱克斯 挑着一根好奇的眉毛出现时，他们都已经远远走开了。

莱克斯用一种蓄谋已久的缓慢动作打开锁，示意克拉克进去，然后用眼神缓慢地端详他。这让热度从克拉克的脚趾一路蹿到了他的脸上。

“ 超人向来不参加这种社交。这次你是来指责我什么？ ” 莱克斯说，当即进入了防御模式。 “ 你知道我现在是在度假吧？我觉得我享有 ——”

克拉克将他们两人的嘴唇贴在一起，将莱克斯挤向塞了过多软垫的沙发。这些都是假的乡土气，壁炉里燃烧着火焰 —— 这些都非常的不莱克斯，而克拉克想要把自己淹没在全是莱克斯的味道里，呼吸莱克斯的气味如一个瘾君子般。他将自己的手绕着莱克斯的臀部，在莱克斯抚摸他的下巴的时候发出难耐地呻吟，让莱克斯慢慢将那绝望的亲吻变成了双唇糖蜜般的依偎。他们分开时呼吸对方的味道，莱克斯的眼睛闪着暗沉沉的光，而克拉克大口喘气，如跑了马拉松长跑运动员一般。

“ 我看你还敢逃跑不。 ” 莱克斯说，声音几近咆哮。 “ 再那之后，你怎还敢躲着我。 ”

“ 就 —— 你就闭嘴吧。 ” 克拉克喘气，将两人的嘴唇压在一起。他想要将自己与莱克斯碾压在一起，做无法启齿的事情，但是莱克斯温柔抚在他下巴上的手将他的四肢变成了水泥，所有的力量和目的都从他身上流走了。

莱克斯的手曲起来，抚摸过他的耳朵，手指插进克拉克的头发里并揪住。他将克拉克的脑袋向后扳，使他能侵入克拉克的的脖子，并无情地欺负那一片肌肤。

“ 所有的那些力量，所有的那些正义的愤怒。是什么造就了克拉克？如果你要把自己给我，那你最好别反悔。 ” 莱克斯的手指上更用力了。要是普通人，这一定很疼，但对克拉克来说，那冲击直接传到了他的性器上。 “ 你听到我说话了吗？要么臣服于我，要么滚出去。 ”

“ 老天啊，莱克斯。 ” 克拉克的喉结动了动，勉力开口。他从未在莱克斯身边感到真正的无助过 —— 害怕暴露他自己的秘密，也许，疲惫不堪，也许，但从不是无助。莱克斯的话给他带来的感觉并不是害怕，而恰恰相反 —— 也许这才是最恐怖的事情。

“ 这是个好开端。 ” 莱克斯说，用要牙齿啃咬克拉克暴露的锁骨，之后用嘴唇和舌头，吮吸一个永远不会成形的瘀伤。

克拉克浑身发抖，像是身体里的某些东西被释放了。 “ 拜托了，莱克斯，求 —— 求你。 ”

“ 更好了。 ” 莱克斯哄道，将克拉克的脑袋扳下来，重重地亲吻他。

他们分开的时候，克拉克感觉他的嘴唇肿了，尽管那是不可能的。他有如墙壁般坚挺的力量，但莱克斯依然有本事在沙发上制服他，一只手放在他的肩膀上，逼他躺下来。火光照着莱克斯的脑袋，如光环一般，他的眼睛与克拉克的眼睛紧紧交汇。

“ 把衣服脱了。 ” 莱克斯发令，揪了揪他制服和披风之间拉链。

重重咽了口唾沫，克拉克执行了。那布料香甜发腻，而克拉克笨拙的手指解开了隐藏的搭扣，直到他的制服和靴子铺展在地上。莱克斯依然整齐都穿戴着衣服，他用一种深沉，饥渴地表情看着克拉克。

之后，莱克斯的膝盖滑进克拉克的大腿间，昂贵的羊毛长裤摩擦着他滚烫的肉体。克拉克大口喘气，手撑在沙发后面，他的胃在莱克斯跨坐到他身上时跳起来。

“ 看看你。 ” 莱克斯说，他的声音如丝绸般光滑， “ 那么想要我。我就知道你会回来要更多。 ”

克拉克想要乞求，他的勃起已经立起来紧紧地贴着他的腹部。莱克斯用毫无羞耻心的目光盯着他，只看着但不触碰，而克拉克想要被触碰。莱克斯强大的气场将他钉在那里，他的体味在克拉克向上挺动，寻求更多触碰时如潮水般冲刷过克拉克。

“ 怎么， ” 他勉力说，面红耳赤，感到尴尬极了， “ 你是怎么知道 ——”

莱克斯微笑了，伸手过去抚摸他的脸颊。克拉克低低地咕哝了一声，将下巴用力蹭在莱克斯的手上。

“ 当你第一次晕倒的时候，我采集了一点你汗液的样本。 ” 莱克斯承认，观察克拉克通红的脸，毫无惭愧之意。

像是突然挣开了莱克斯对他的奇怪的控制，克拉克飞速伸出手，捏住了莱克斯的臀部。 “ 什么？ ” 他说，在莱克斯扣住他手腕时倒抽了一口气。

“ 我新年的决心是想要对你更坦诚一点。 ” 莱克斯说，他的话语在他们紧紧的，奇妙的相拥中变得毫无意义， “ 尽管我怀疑从你那里我得不到等价的待遇。毕竟在这方面我们有相当长的不良记录。 ”

克拉克再次感到头晕目眩。莱克斯硬着 —— 他可以看到，他可以闻到，但为什么莱克斯还在喋喋不休？

“ 所以，为此，我把你的汗水拿去分析了一下。多么迷人的信息素。我的科学家们是怎么说的？ ” 莱克斯移动他的手腕，克拉克由着他，直到他的手被固定在沙发后面。他可以让他的手回到莱克斯的臀部 …… 如果他想要的话。但是莱克斯眼中的神色告诉他他还是乖乖听话的好。 “ 信息素与想要寻找配偶的女性十分相似。 ”

“ 哦操。 ” 克拉克说，脑袋里一团乱麻。

“ 是的，我们是要操的。 ” 莱克斯低吼道， “ 我可以闻到你身上的味道，你知道。老天。你闻起来好极了。我要是现在不做润滑的干操你，你一定也会享受每一秒。 ”

克拉克发出了一声像是要死过去的呢喃，呻吟着挺起臀部。莱克斯喃喃着关于让人监视克拉克，确保克拉克只是他一个人的，但是克拉克意识一片朦胧什么都没听进去。

莱克斯冰凉的手在他的身体上游走，当那手终于握住他的阴茎，并开始用难以忍受的缓慢速度套弄时他难忍一声抽泣。莱克斯将他另一只手的手指按在克拉克的嘴唇上，然后压进他的嘴里，直到克拉克将它们完全舔湿。

“ 我就知道。 ” 莱克斯说，口气严肃。他将自己的阴茎解放出来，然后将两人的性器同时握在手里，撸动起来，让克拉克陷入疯狂。 “ 我就知道你会臣服于我。所有的你，所有的你的力量，都是我的。 ”

在莱克斯手指的动作下，克拉克呛下一阵渴望，在两人的性器摩擦在一起时不自禁地扭动。

莱克斯的另一只手套弄着，克拉克差点将两人一起掀下沙发，他的吐气颤抖短促。而莱克斯将手指从他嘴里抽出来，之后滑下去，跪在地板上。他吮吸克拉克的腹部，这使他的肌肉突突跳动，之后才亲吻克拉克红肿的龟头。

“ 莱克斯 ——” 克拉克喘息着，莱克斯邪恶的舌头开始舔弄他的阴茎。莱克斯的手指，被他的唾液润湿，现在滑过他的睾丸，拿捏揉搓，之后就向更深处探去。内心的某部分缴械了，将克拉克的内心打开 —— 将他的身体也打开。

莱克斯发出惊讶的声音，向后坐在自己的脚后跟上。克拉克呜咽起来，想要他的嘴巴，想要那湿热和压力，以及任何能释放他的东西。相反，莱克斯用手抚摸克拉克的大腿，将他的双膝分得更开。

“ 看看我们这里有什么？ ” 莱克斯喃喃，他的声音低沉，仿若丝绒。克拉克不得不往嘴里塞一个拳头才能阻止不哀求出声，他的臀部向上挺起。

“ 莱克斯 ——” 他将后半句咽下去，声音破碎。他依然能感到莱克斯湿漉漉的手指在他的大腿间，一路向那柔软的，在他的触摸下打开的穴口滑去。

“ 你总让我感到惊叹。 ” 莱克斯说。他的声音里也许有一丝敬畏，克拉克可以确信他听到了，但是下一秒一切都不重要了。莱克斯将一根手指推了进去 —— 进去那他之前都不知道存在的这新的部分 —— 之后将嘴唇包裹住克拉克的阴茎。克拉克差点叫出来，那震颤的快感奔流过他的肌肉如电流一般。

克拉克知道他自己在扭动，并且词不成句，但是他已经不在乎了，他迫切需要更多莱克斯湿润的，温热的嘴巴。莱克斯舔弄吮吸他，用极度折磨人的缓慢速度，一边将一根手指，然后两根手指打开他。而克拉克不知该将臀部向哪一个方向挺动，他需要这两方面的快感就像他需要空气一样急切。

最后莱克斯终于怜悯他起来，用空着的那只手粗粗地套弄克拉克，一边把嘴唇往下移。有那么令人眩晕的瞬间，克拉克幻想莱克斯会不会允许他就这样射出来，射在他的脸和昂贵的西装上。这使得他的阴茎在莱克斯的手中抽动 —— 紧接着所有的思绪都从他的脑里飞走了，因为莱克斯的舌头开始给予他的股间特别的关照。射的时候克拉克叫出声来，他的肌肉痉挛，热气倾泻在他的胃里。

莱克斯直起身来，精液从他的腮帮子上流下来，滴到他的衬衫上。他看上去气疯了，他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，鼻孔一张一合。在他可以控诉之前，克拉克抓住他的衬衫，把他拉下来，疯狂地亲吻他。

“ 怎么 ——” 莱克斯开口，克拉克笨拙地撕扯他的衬衫。 “ 你怎么敢 ——” 他的声音里有被逗乐的成分，之后他低吼了一声，拍开克拉克的手，粗暴地扯掉自己的衬衫，以及剩下的其他衣物，然后爬到克拉克的上面。

现在他的气味是那么的浓，克拉克几乎又要晕厥过去。他因为高潮而四肢发软头晕目眩，莱克斯无尽的苍白肌肤在他面前展开对此于事无补。他不停地想要尽可能多地抚摸莱克斯，但是莱克斯有别的想法，他抓着克拉克的手，将他压进沙发。

包装撕扯，意识到莱克斯正在给自己翘起的性器上套上安全套的时候，克拉克的心脏开始狂跳。这整个时间里，莱克斯都做好着准备。克拉克感到欲望在熊熊燃烧，就像有人在他的肠道里用氪石打了一拳。

“ 我现在要操你了。 ” 莱克斯哄道，咬在他的下巴上。

快感在他的体内荡漾开来，他所能做的就只是点头，抬起他的膝盖蹭住莱克斯的腰部。尽管他讲话的口气是藏着些许威胁的，但莱克斯进入他时确是缓慢的，在将龟头顶入后就抬起脸俯视克拉克。

他脸上的表情是完全陌生的，当莱克斯缓慢进入他的时候，克拉克再次感到了意乱情迷。他从没有感到如此被填满过 —— 他颤抖起来，于是莱克斯的眼睛变深了，他的欲望就像是实体化了一般。

“ 啊。 ” 克拉克只说得出这词了，在莱克斯开始抽插时大口喘气。他可以感到自己又硬起来，他的勃起在两人一起运动时困在腹部之间。呜咽着，克拉克相上挺动，而莱克斯在他耳边沙哑地轻笑使他突然迷惑起来。

这和他想象中的完全不同 —— 这不是他想象中那冷漠的，缥缈的会面；当莱克斯转头亲吻克拉克的时候，那感觉几乎是令人痛心的亲昵。他们的嘴唇跟着他们的身体的韵律一块儿移动，分享着对方的呼吸，然后莱克斯的抽插变快了。在呻吟中，莱克斯将手伸到克拉克的后背，拉近他。大胆起来，克拉克温柔地抚摸过莱克斯光滑的后脑勺，而莱克斯用全身颤抖来回应他。

维持着那样的姿势，莱克斯开始说话。 “ 我一直想要你 ——” 他喘息着。 “ 年复一年。你那操蛋的制服应该被视为危害公共安全。 ” 为了强调这句重点思想，他配合加重了抽插的力道，这让克拉克神魂颠倒，快感在他身体里一路攀爬。

“ 我从来 —— 我从来不知道 ——” 克拉克试图说，而莱克斯将他亲到浑身瘫软。

“ 你是， ” 莱克斯低吼， “ 他妈的瞎吗？把这想法涂抹在白宫的屋顶上，都不会比我真实表现出来的来得明显！ ”

克拉克离高潮是那么近，但是突然地，他开始笑起来，紧紧抓着莱克斯。他总是知道莱克斯对于想要知道他的秘密表现出深深的迷恋，但是莱克斯是正确的 —— 他真是个傻子，从没有将两者联系到一起。

“ 我一直觉得你超级火辣。 ” 克拉克最后说，喘息着，蹭着莱克斯的脸颊。

快感窜过莱克斯，他重重没入克拉克的体内，使得后者叫出了声，之后低吼了一声射出来。克拉克呻吟着，浑身发抖，他的内部肌肉令他吃惊地收紧了。这可是从未发生过的。他感到瘫软无骨，就好像刚刚射出来的是他自己一般。

莱克斯叹息了一声，从他身体里退出来。之后整理了一下安全套，然后躺倒在克拉克的胸口。克拉克一点都不介意 —— 他头一次因为性爱而感到如此快乐，汗津津，并且十分满足。他从未想过会有指责莱克斯想要抱抱的一天，但现在他们就是这么奇怪地拥抱着。

他给了莱克斯一个慵懒的亲吻，在莱克斯开始用手撸弄他的头发时，克拉克难掩呻吟。

“ 给我半个小时，然后我会在床上操你。 ” 莱克斯说，他的声音低沉，沙哑。

克拉克哼了一声。 “ 你行不行。 ”

“ 想打赌吗？ ” 莱克斯说，他的眼睛闪闪发光。他收紧了抓着克拉克头发的手。克拉克咽了口唾沫，热气已经在他的胃里升腾起来。

 

 

-

莱克斯遵守了他的承诺，他在床上又从后面操了克拉克，之后在浴室里两人又打了一炮，然后再次在沙发上来了一发。极有可能克拉克的荷尔蒙也影响到了他，但是克拉克已经在幸福中被操晕了，他实在不觉得这还有什么好追究的。

当第二天克拉克醒来的时候，莱克斯已经叫了早餐。他们裸着身子吃完，之后莱克斯把他压在早餐桌上，背部贴在一起，一边冲撞，一边在他的耳边热烈地呢喃，直到克拉克颤抖着射出来。

中午的时候他们穿好衣服，莱克斯在和他的白宫幕僚长打电话。而克拉克感到兴奋极了，注意力极度集中，就好像他能在一秒内就绕地球一圈然后直冲宇宙。也许他等会儿会试一试这个想法。

“…… 嗯，确保法国法国总统今年不要坐在他的旁边了。我不想要去年的惨剧重演。 ” 莱克斯说，结束了谈话。他扫了克拉克一眼。他的眼里有一种克拉克曾经读不懂的东西 —— 一种渴望，他直到现在才看出来。

这让克拉克感到大胆起来。 “ 所以，我下周来见你？ ”

莱克斯皱起眉，上下打量穿着超人制服的他。 “ 我看起来像什么，应召女郎吗？ ”

“ 我就当你答应了。 ” 克拉克笑容满面，满意地看到莱克斯心慌意乱的样子。他认识莱克斯有够久到能一下子就看穿他的虚张声势。当别的男孩还拉拉扯扯女孩子的小辫子的时候，莱克斯已经采集汗液样本然后将它们送去检验了 —— 他实在是知道怎么让一个人感到特殊。

目光闪烁，莱克斯似乎是重新考虑了一下他的防御姿态，他的表情转变成了投机分子的样子。两步，他就与克拉克面对面，一只手从克拉克的后脖颈滑上去抚上他的头发。

“ 别让我再等了。 ” 莱克斯说。胜利让克拉克感到轻飘飘的，而莱克斯按下手，将他拉入一个周到的吻里。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 11,042


End file.
